


The Sphinx Cat Chase

by SaltwaterJanuary



Series: Misinterpreting Sonic Quotes/Lyrics [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Chases, Gen, No Cats Were Shaved In The Making Of This Fanfic, Out of Character, Sharp Objects, Silly, for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltwaterJanuary/pseuds/SaltwaterJanuary
Summary: "I do understand the feelings of a persian cat, but the sphinx looked so cute, I had to shave it." There's a story in there somewhere. Oneshot.
Series: Misinterpreting Sonic Quotes/Lyrics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823272
Kudos: 2





	The Sphinx Cat Chase

_The Sphinx Chase_

Blaze sat at the small wooden table of the café, sipping her coffee and enjoying the silence around her. She observed the many passerbys on the sidewalks outside of the window, and soon saw a familiar person walk by and glance at her. It was Amy, and as soon as the pink hedgehog perceived her, she came into the café herself.

She walked to Blaze's table and smiled in greeting. "Hello, Blaze."

"Hi, Amy," the other greeted. She found it odd that Amy would come in only to greet her, but concealed this anyway. She wasn't much for social patterns.

"I was just wondering, Blaze. What kind of cat are you?"

Well, that was sudden and random. Blaze tilted her head in confusion and replied," Umm, well I'm a Persian. Why?"

Amy smiled in a wilder sort of way , and Blaze's hair stood on end. "I do understand how you must feel, but don't you think sphinxes are so cute?"

She was suddenly holding out a razor * and Blaze couldn't help but stand to run. "Amy, what are you doing?"

"Ohh, nothing." She lunged for Blaze with the razor, and like that Blaze took off, leaving the café in a frenzy.

Amy ran after her, keeping the razor from her eyes but still running at a dangerous speed with a sharp object.

"Why do you want me to be like a sphinx cat?!" Blaze asked, panting a bit at her sudden speeds.

"They're so cute!" Was all Amy exclaimed in response, too busy chasing the other to elaborate.

"Someone help!" Blaze called out, not actually because she needed it but simply for backup if she did…or so she reasoned.

Fortunately for her, Silver was just coming out of a nearby men's clothing store. In his hands, he held a bag full of new gloves. "Man, those other gloves were so uncomfortable. I spent half the time just readjusting them! I'm glad I found these…" ** he sighed.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice screaming for help. Just as suddenly, he saw Blaze dashing by, being closely followed by Amy. It took him a moment to realize that Amy also had a razor in her hand, but the moment he did he dropped his bag and went running after her.

As soon as he got close enough to Amy, he used his psychokinesis to pin her against one of the shop walls. Blaze stopped running, took a moment to pant, and walked closer to the immobile Amy.

"Amy, why were you chasing Blaze?" Silver asked, anger causing his fur to rise around his neck.

"Because I wanted to see a Mobian Sphinx cat…"

"Why?"

"'Cause they're so cute!" She repeated. It was obvious she wasn't thinking the best that day.

Silver shook his head in disbelief.

He let Amy out of his psychic hold, and just as quickly shouted at her," Well, you better run now!"

She yelled and ran off down the sidewalks, Silver and Blaze now chasing her- well, actually, Blaze was trying to calm Silver down. "Wait, Silver! It's okay, I'm fine! Come back!" Blaze called, yet he took no notice.

Fortunate for Amy, Sonic was coming out of a chili dog diner. He saw the three of them running by, Silver still throwing various insults at Amy. Sonic assumed there was trouble and began following the chase as well. He zoomed ahead and stopped all of them in their tracks. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Amy jumped onto him, embracing him as usual. "Oh, Sonic! You saved me again!" She reached to his ear and whispered into it," By the way, you remind me of parsley when you stand like that…"

Sonic shook her off, finding his usual stalker even more scary than before.

"She tried to turn me into a sphinx cat…or something like one," Blaze explained.

Sonic looked between her, Silver, and Amy with both eyes raised. "Is that what this is about?"

Amy nodded, piping down considerably in Sonic's presence. "Okay…I guess this was a little bit silly."

Sonic put his hands on his hips and nodded.

Amy turned to Blaze and Silver, razor now tucked into her pocket. "I'm sorry you guys…I got a little too obsessed with my sphinx cat craze."

Silver and Blaze, too, began to calm down at this. Blaze closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Amy. That is all I needed to hear."

Silver nodded, turning to walk off with Blaze.

Amy tackled Sonic to the ground. "Well, now that we're by ourselves…" The craze in her eyes was beginning to reappear. Sonic knew that his chances were slim, and at the speed of sound he took off away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> *I know that Amy is not this crazy, but for the craziness of the song lyric, bear with it. Also, I wrote the idea for this story when I was much younger and didn't understand Amy Rose.
> 
> ** A reference to Silver's glove adjusting moments in Sonic 06 (when you stand still long enough)
> 
> Also…I do think that Sphinx cats are adorable. -_-


End file.
